A genetic-epidemiological study of adults, who had a parent with HD will be done to determine familial HD age of onset. This study will test the hypothesis that HD is a factor of central nervous system aging. It will provide insight into the maternal influence that delays the symptoms of neuronal death and measure the effects of neuronal death on biomarkers of aging.